


Doing the dishes.

by Cherry_mandarin (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, High Heels, Mild Kink, Porn, Rough Sex, Rubber, Rubber gloves, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stockings, doing the dishes, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cherry_mandarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom confesses a fantasy and well let's just say she's happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the dishes.

The doorbell rang and I didn't answer it. Soon there was a knock and I heard the doorknob turn and a cautious "Hello?"  
I stayed put, knowing he'd wander in. I didn't look up, didn't say anything when he'd stood in the doorway taking off his tie.  
I tilted my head, swayed my hips and kept at it. I wished that I could see his face now. My back to him wearing a short black dress and stockings, red high heels and yellow rubber gloves. 

I keep washing the dishes.  
I heard the rustling of clothes coming off and then he was behind me, slipping his large hands around to my front cupping my breasts, putting his face next to mine.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his breath was warm against my neck.  
"Well, it's the strangest thing! I suddenly had an irresistible urge to wash dishes. Really, I can't explain it," I feigned, never looking away from my sink.  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fantasy I mentioned to you the other day, would it?"  
"Why, Tom do you mean the fantasy where you happen upon me as I'm washing dishes and then you fuck me in my kitchen?"  
"That's the one." he whispered while grinding against my arse, his hands on my body.  
"I believe that may be it," I said, washing the last of the plates, I'm glad we figured that out." I was a little breathless by then as he was running his fingers over the back of my thighs, he knew my weak spots.  
He kisses my neck and holds me by my hair just enough for it to hurt, my eyes water but I finish the plate and wipe down the counters. He allows me to work and then turns me around to face him, pressing me against the counter, his hands on either side of my face.

He leans in to kiss me but pulls back at the briefest touch of my mouth.

His hand reaches down to touch my cunt. Now his mouth is on mine, he sighs at my wetness. Dropping to his knees he spreads my lips and teases my clit with his tongue. I brace myself on the counter, leaning backwards onto my elbow and I reach down with my other arm twining my fingers in his soft curly hair.

I enjoy watching him between my legs. He is always eager to taste me.  
Tom stands up and kisses me again, I lick my taste from his lips, my tongue slipping over and between them, I can feel his cock pulsing between us. I look down at him all fully erect, pressed against my stomach.

He grabs me by the back of the neck pushing me towards the table. My new kitchen table no less. He pulls off the tablecloth and my teapot and cups fall cracking on the floor. We ignore this and he bends me over. He gives me three sharp slaps on my behind.  
I fight the urge to pick up the broken shards on the floor.  
Tom picks me up, sets me down and roughly fucks me on my table. It does'nt wobble, not even the squeak of legs on the tiled floor.  
I place my feet up near his neck watching as his cock slips in and out of me thinking If my leg spasms I could really injure him with one of these shoes.

The heel is so slender, he places a small kiss on my ankle.

It's so deep that it starts to hurt. I put my hands palm down, underneath my arse and sling my knees over his shoulders.  
"Play with me.." I whisper, knowing how close I was to being very, very satisfied.  
With two fingers he slowly circles my clit.On his next stroke his cock hit it's mark and I gasp.  
He looks up at me and grins.  
"How does this pussy feel?" I ask.  
"Amazing. Fuck." he clenches his jaw.  
"Keep doing that." I spur him on.

I look into his eyes and I'm there, I clench tightly around his dick, eyes rolling back.  
His expression is dark as he pumps into me, faster, harder each stroke makes him give a little grunt. He's so close.  
"Come on my tits" I say pulling away and sinking to the cold tiled floor.  
Tom moans spurting on my tits as I kneel in front of him. When he finishes , I sit smiling covered in his jizz, he looks down almost adoringly.  
He kneels down cleaning me with a fresh cloth.  
" I love . . .you," he whispers.  
"I always have so much fun with you." I reply.  
He flashes that beautiful smile of his and I melt.  
"Now clean this mess up!" I motion to my pretty shattered teapot. I leave him to fix it.


End file.
